Driven Insane
by RichAtSin
Summary: Alright Vin Diesel, hand them over."


**Driven Insane**

Summary: Alright Vin Diesel, hand them over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. We've been through this before. I told you already like a thousand times, and it doesn't hurt any less every time I say it.

Okay, so this idea actually stemmed from "The Next Day Hell Froze Over." A few people asked for this story, and what kind of person would I be if I refused? (_**I'd like to give a special thanks to **__**TheGryfter**__** and **__**DeanFan**__** !**_) I hope I don't disappoint. (Again, this story has spoilers from "Two minutes to Midnight." You have been warned.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Dean was in position that, about six months ago, he would have never thought he'd be in. As of right now he was in the passenger seat of his baby, with a very human Castiel behind the wheel. Well, not _very_ human. Castiel may be _physically_ human, but he didn't completely act like it all the time. Dean doubted if he would ever actually act fully human. He also hoped with a passion that Castiel didn't turn out like the one he'd seen in the future.

_Though, no matter what, Dean will always see him as an Angel._

Cas was still going through the learning process. And apart of that learning process was being taught how to drive. Dean had promised about a month ago that he'd personally give the newly turned human driving lessons, much to Sam's disbelief. In fact, all week long he'd been drilling information into Castiel's mind. Today he would finally put Cas' knowledge to the test.

_The moment of truth… _

"Okay. We'll start with the basics." Dean said – all business.

Castiel gave absolutely all of his attention to the hunter. He'd observed Dean throughout all these private lessons and noticed how seriously Dean was about this. He could feel the corners of his mouth curling upwards, but he fought his urge to smile. And he succeeded – Dean was totally oblivious to it.

"What's the make of this car?"

Why was this so important, Castiel didn't know but… "67' Chevy Impala."

"Manual or automatic?"

"Automatic."

Dean nodded. "Good. What does a car need to run, and where do you get it?"

"Gas. There are multiple Gas stations throughout the nation."

"What else does a car need to function properly?" Dean continued his rapid fire questioning.

"It needs a proper tune up every now and then, oil changes, the occasional wash... sometimes batteries need to be replaced." Castiel replied just as rapidly.

Dean's face split into a grin. He couldn't deny the pride he felt at this moment. Cas was _getting it_.

"Okay. How many gears are there and what are they for?"

Cas silently let out a breath. This part was always the hardest. He just wanted to freakin' drive already! But he kept his impatience to himself.

"The amount of gears differ for each car. For this car, there are five. The first gear is used for take off, and is the slowest gear. The second and higher gears give you more traction and speed." Castiel said, then before Dean could ask, he continued, "If you use the gears in a wrong way, you could end up doing a lot of damage to your car. You also have to put the car in reverse if you want to go backwards and park when you park the car."

Dean's cheeks were starting to hurt from his ever growing smile. Even little Sammy, as smart as he was, hadn't learned this fast.

"Okay. Gas?"

Castiel's right foot tapped the right pedal with about as much force as a feather.

"Right here."

"Brake?"

"Here," Castiel repeated his actions to the left pedal.

"Clutch?"

"Right there." he motioned to the far left pedal.

Dean now wore a smile that could very well make the Cheshire cat jealous. He elaborately held out the keys to the car to Castiel.

"You're ready."

It was a very dramatic moment, it seemed.

Dean had finally trusted him with the car. Castiel's eyes lit up in perceptible excitement. He took the keys as if they were made of glass and stuck them into the ignition. With the turn of the key the engine roared to life. Cas couldn't help but shiver. Like a pro he adjusted the mirrors and put on his seatbelt. He turned the radio on, and the speakers filled with Asia's "Heat of the moment."

Castiel left the song as is, for it was one that was necessary for driving according to his instructor. Dean had actually gone through names of band names that were allowed to be played in the car. He'd said it was vital for driving, and the former angel didn't question it because, frankly, he just wanted to drive.

And that was exactly what he did. They were in an abandoned parking lot behind a warehouse. There was more than plenty of space to drive. There were few obstacles here and there, but they were insignificant. Cas went steady as first, but full of confidence. He started the drive smoothly, just like Dean taught him, and he kept going at a steady pace. Dean was about ready to burst with pride. His excitement rivaled Cas' so much so, that he did not notice the glint in the ex-angel's eyes.

Suddenly the impala sped up.

Dean chuckled. "Alright, alright. Slow down Cas, you show off."

The gleam in Castiel's eyes intensified – tenfold. He revved the engine and shifted the gears to five, the fastest one. The car zoomed through the parking lot.

"Dude, take it easy." Dean said, this time his laugh was weak.

_If anything happens to my baby…_

Castiel pretended he didn't hear. Instead he kept going.

And he was heading straight for a pole.

"Cas?" Dean's tone was clearly worried.

Still the pole got closer and closer until…

"CAS!" Dean screamed.

At the last second, Castiel smoothly averted the pole. He also not-so-smoothly averted giving Dean a heart attack.

"Damn it, Cas! What the hell?!" Castiel turned his face to look at the flustered Winchester.

"What?" he asked innocently. Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"Watch where you're going!" he practically screeched. Castiel leisurely looked back to where he was supposed to, not bothering to ease up on the speed. This time he was headed straight for a wall. Dean paled immensely.

"Cas. Cas! Put the brake!"

"Okay." Castiel stomped on the gas.

"The BRAKE, NOT THE GAS!"

"What? More gas?"

As the car went faster Dean went paler. His baby was going to be destroyed. He knew it. The wall was suddenly just three feet away, and Dean could do nothing but close his eyes and yell,

"CAS!"

When he opened his eyes again the wall was just one foot away. And the car was not moving. In fact, it was parked. Dean looked at the speed devil with wide eyes.

"Dean?" said angel-turned-human-turned-speed devil questioned.

The Winchester let out a shaky breath.

"Cas? What. The. HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I THOUGHT I–" Dean stopped. He could now clearly see the mischievous glint in those bright blue eyes. Castiel's face was smug, his mouth pulled into a smirk. For a moment Dean had a flashback of the trickster – of Gabriel's face.

"You Sonofabitch."

_You were screwing with me._

"You've taught me well, Dean. I can drive." Castiel said, his smug face replaced with a smile. Dean could hear the _thank you_ in Cas's voice. He shook his head and grinned, despite the fact he almost had a heart attack earlier.

"Yeah. Drive me insane." Dean said, chuckling. He then looked at the car keys and held out his hand. "Alright Vin Diesel, hand them over."

Castiel cocked his head at the new nick name and complied.

They switched sides, and Dean brought the car back to life again. He sent a mock glare to Cas, to which he responded with an innocent look.

_Now if only he could get Sam to drive with him…_

* * *

End!

That was fun. I hope you enjoyed it was much as I enjoyed writing it! XD

Dean was _so_ freaking out.

Now I would like to say one thing, forgive me if any information on the car gears is wrong – I was going at this by memory. I wasn't sure if there were five or six gears for that particular impala…but forgive me! I am not a car expert!

If anyone can guess where the Vin Diesel reference came from, they'll get a cookie!

Review for Cas Diesel!! XD


End file.
